


The Caressing Hack

by stratataisen



Series: Neon Dragon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: Genji talks with Jesse about his hacker problem. And Jesse gives him advice like any friend would...by teasing him.





	The Caressing Hack

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in love with Genji/Sombra. I know it's not a super popular pairing, but I've always loved the ships that are a little out there.
> 
> I hope I got the characterization right for them. and if you need a visual for how I see Genji in this, just take a gander at kingsdarga's work ( http://kingsdarga.tumblr.com/tagged/genji ). This is how I always envision Genji. If you don't already follow her/him, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE!? Do it now!
> 
> -clears throat- In any case, enjoy.

“Jesse, stop it.”

“Stop what, Genji?”

“With that look.”

There was a deep inhale, then a puffed out release of air followed by the thick smell of cigarillo smoke and an amused response.

“What look?”

Genji glared throwing stars at the bounty hunter standing next to him, the lights from his cybernetics glowing brighter through his clothes as he growled.

“You know perfectly well what look.”

“Oh, that,” Jesse said, shit eating grin still plastered in place, “That’s nothin’.”

“Bull shit,” Genji frowned, “This isn’t funny.”

“Yer right, it’s not funny... it fuckin’ hilarious,” the cowboy snickered, taking another puff of his cigarillo. “Ya have a crush on-”

“I do _not_ have a crush on Sombra.”

“Yes, ya do,” Jesse poked him in the middle of his forehead. “Yer blush is tellin’ me ya do.”

Genji pouted, which had Jesse laughing again as his grin melted into a fond smile.

“She really does have ya all in knots, don’t she?”

The green haired ninja looked away, blush turning darker on his cheeks.

“She looks at me like others used to,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around himself.

“How’s that,” Jesse asked putting out his cigarillo.

“Like I’m handsome still...like I’m completely human...”

“Aw, darlin’, come here,” Jesse told him, pulling the younger man into a hug, rubbing his back and holding him close. “Yer gorgeous, drop-dead gorgeous. Don’t let nobody tell ya otherwise. And you _know_ you are very much completely human,” there was a soft kiss to his temple, and a deep chuckle, “Plus, ya still look killer in a female kimono, all dolled up.”

Genji let out a huff of laughter as he lifted his head, wiping the corners of his eyes.

“Damn right I do,” he said, grinning like the idiot he was.”Should have seen me in the maid's outfit back in high school.”

“Darlin’, don’t get me thinkin’ about things like that, yer brother would have my hide if he found out,” McCree snickered, smacking Genji’s arm lightly.

“Only because he’d be insanely jealous of you thinking about someone other than him,” Genji teased, poking the cowboy in the side.

He smirked when he saw the blush form on Jesse’s sun-kissed cheeks.

“I don’t right know about that, now,” he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

“He’s been through a lot,” Genji said, looking a little sad even as a smile split on his lips, “He shed his ‘honor’ to try and redeem himself in his own eyes. It’s going to take him time. While I have forgiven him, he’s still working on forgiving himself...although, having you around for him would help him greatly.”

“Not sure about that, but I’ll try,” Jesse promised, cheeks still rosy. He cleared his throat, “Now don’t think I didn’t notice ya changin’ the topic there. What are ya gonna do about Sombra?”

Genji sighed.

“Is there even anything I can do?” he asked softly, picking fuzzy off his sleeve. “She works for Talon; we’re enemies. It’s not like I can ask her out or anything.”

“True,” Jesse hummed, a thoughtful look passing over his features. “Plus there’s the fact that she can kill you with a simple hack.”

Genji blushed at that and made a noise. That caused Jesse to focus on him with a raised brow.

“What’s with that noise?”

“What noise?”

“Genji.”

The cyborg ninja sighed and started to fidget.

“Have you noticed when we meet her in the field, recently, I always get hacked first?” Genji asked him, cheeks still red.

“Yeah? Makes sense to take ya and Soba out first...still, doesn’t explain the blush,” Jesse pointed out, looking amused.

The ninja blushed darker, ducking his head.

“The hacks recently haven’t been entirely unpleasant as they normally have been.”

Jesse stared at him before leaning heavily against the table he was next to and laughing hysterically. “Oh my God.”

“Shut up Jesse,” Genji said, burying his face in his hands and groaning.

“Sorry, darlin’, but this is just...hehehe,” Jesse managed to calm down a bit, wiping his eyes. “What she do?”

“It’s nothing dirty…” Genji explained quickly, fidgeting with the ends of his shirt as he started blushing again, “It’s like...a caress, but not in the physical sense. It’s like one that slides along the wiring and circuitry of my mechanical parts, teasing never ends, and sending shivers down my spine. Hell, it even makes Soba curls up in content.”

“Wow...” the cowboy murmured, tilting up his hat. “That sounds rather nice.”

Genji nodded as he bit his lower lip.

“She really does like you, doesn’t she?” Jesse mused, rubbing his beard.

“Yeah, apparently,” Genji murmured, running a hand through his hair and pulled slightly, a nervous habit from his youth. “I don’t know what to do...I’m trying not to like her, but…”

“Ya still do.” Jesse clapped his shoulder, squeezing it. “Well, all I can tell ya, darlin’, is talk with her. Be careful, cause she’s still the enemy, but talk with her. Maybe it doesn’t work in the end, maybe it does. Won’t know -”

“-until I try. Yeah, I know,” Genji finished running a hand down his face. He sighed and looked at Jesse. “Thanks.”

“No problem, amigo,” Jesse said, grinning at him as he pulled Genji into another hug. “Keep me updated on this, yeah?”

“I will,” Genji promised, returning the hug, holding him tight.

 _“I will, as well,”_ said a familiar female voice filtering through their comms.

Both the ninja and cowboy looked at each other in surprise before Genji’s face went crimson.

 _“I’m free this Friday, by the way,”_ the hacker said, _“Meet me at the ramen shop in town?”_

Genji nodded mutely.

_“Excellent! See you then, my Sparrow.”_

As the comms went dead, Jesse bit his lower lip, causing the ninja to glare at him.

“Shut up, Jesse.”


End file.
